Placeres ciegos
by Ceritiana
Summary: Era suya. Tardó meses en admitir que ella le pertenecía, que él era el dueño. Sin embargo admitirse a sí mismo, y hacérselo saber a ella, no llevaron el mismo tiempo.


Este es un capítulo corto pero porque la inspiración me picó muy fuerte y quería subirlo ya para ver si les gustaba la idea. Está basado en otra época, las edades las sabremos más adelante, bueno... Todo lo sabremos más adelante, esto apenas revela poco y gana. Pero me gusta como quedó a pesar de ser muy pequeño. Díganme que les parece, por favor críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Va a ser un fic de alto contenido sexual y lenguaje un poco menos. No tengo ganas de que tenga tanta trama, estaba pensando en algo más sexual, de mucho sexo y poco contenido pero es porque lo que más tengo ganas de escribir en estos momentos (en este capítulo no hay nada de eso, peros si lo terminan de leer verán de qué lado va la cosa). Bueno, lean y cuéntenme.

* * *

" **Placeres ciegos "**

 **Prólogo: El regalo.**

Desde hace meses que Scorpius Malfoy no se sentía así.

¿Qué era sensación fría recorrerle el cuello? Sentía que la migraña iba a acabar con su cordura y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era irse. Levantarse e irse. Pero era él, las personas como él no hacen eso...

—Scorpius Malfoy.

O no pueden.

Levantó su mirada, su cabeza. Dejó de mirar el punto fijo de la mesa. Chocó con unos grandes y delineados ojos verdes, lindos, gritándole algo, pidiéndole.

—Sí, madre.

—Tu padre te ha estado hablando —la mujer lo dijo en un tono que lo trajo de vuelta.

Draco Malfoy era imponente. Su cuerpo no era el mismo que cuando era joven, pero su mirada era aún más penetrante y fría que hace años, por supuesto. Ni siquiera Scorpius, su propio hijo, había dejado de sentirle miedo alguna vez. Pero el miedo para Draco Malfoy era lo más equivalente al respeto.

—Sí, padre.

—Estábamos discutiendo con tu madre respecto a tu cumpleaños.

Scorpius pestañeó. Sin dejar de mirarlo. Claro, su cumpleaños. No faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños número 22. Se apresuró a decir algo antes de que pase mucho tiempo, por más que su cabeza estaba dispersa en otra situación.

—No hay que darle tanta importancia —voz clara y firme. Se dispuso por fin a darle atención al generoso desayuno que tenía enfrente.

—Ya falta poco —Daphne se mostró algo nerviosa, como siempre quería complacer a su esposo—. No todos los días se cumplen 22.

"Está caliente" pensó, cuando agarró al crujiente pan. Su madre carraspeó. Scorpius comenzó a sentir, sin siquiera mirar, la creciente molestia de su padre.

—¿Pensaste en qué quieres de regalo?

Scorpius miró con sorpresa. Desde la punta de su mesa su padre le dirigió una corta pero en apariencia afable sonrisa. A la sensación que sentía desde antes se le agregó un incómodo cosquilleo, para nada bonito. Miró a su madre para ver si era real y, definitivamente, lo era. Todo en Daphne Greengrass demostraba felicidad ante ese gesto, obviamente todavía podía verse un poco de temor.

—Yo no... —siempre fue su madre la que hacía esa pregunta— Gracias padre. Todavía no tuve la oportunidad de pensarlo bien.

Dapnhe giró con velocidad su rostro, en busca de la reacción de su esposo. Este dio otra pequeña sonrisa y miró a su plato repleto de uvas.

—Tienes dos días más para pensarlo, hijo.

Sonrió y asintió, y dirigió la mirada a su plato. Sintió la fuerte mirada de su madre sobre él, seguro rogándole mostrar una pizca de cariño hacia su padre. Pero en ese momento tenía la mente ocupada. Ni siquiera ese gesto, tan desorbitante, podía quitarle la voz quebrada de la chica de anoche. La segura razón por la que su padre era feliz.

 _Estaba acostumbrado a dormise tarde. Siempre fue de dormir mucho, y levantarse tarde. Los últimos años su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir muy poco y estar lúcido durante todo el día._

 _De todos modos, estaba en su cuarto cuando escuchó los gritos._

 _Abrió su puerta de un golpazo, bajó las escaleras de par en par. Su corazón podía escucharse por toda la casa, estaba seguro. Temía la posibilidad de que esos gritos provinieran de su madre. No esperaba encontrarse con el problema en el medio de la entrada de su mansión._

 _"No es mi madre" pensó, aliviándose cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero su mente tardó en enfocar lo que estaba pasando, y cuando lo hizo..._

 _—Esto se merece un festejo —la voz de su padre. Draco Malfoy yacía en el umbral de una de las gigantes puertas. Dos de sus fieles seguidores estaban junto a él, sonriéndo de oreja a oreja, se veían orgullosos. No podían sacarle los ojos de encima a Draco, esperaban ser felicitados. Y Scorpius no podía sacarle la vista a la horrible imagen._

 _Había visto estas situaciones un millón de veces. Nunca las contó, pero fueron cientas de seguro. Pero con una chica... Jamás._

 _Estaba tendida en el piso. Y estaba muy sucia. Lo que parecía haber sido un bonito vestido eran harapos. Su cabello estaba enredado y le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Podía verla temblar, estaba tumbada sobre el frío piso de piedra._

 _Estuvo a punto de moverse, de gritar, de ir corriendo a levantarla del suelo y preguntarle a su padre qué estaba pasando. Pero no pudo. Dos segundos después aparecieron dos fieles más de su padre y la levantaron, uno de cada brazo, y la llevaron arrastrando sus piernas por el pasillo, hasta que desaparecieron en una de las puertas. Le faltaba un zapato._

 _Seguía escuchando los gritos, incluso cuando se quedó ahí por más de quince minutos. Su padre ya se había dado cuenta y no se había percatado de su existencia. El estaba paralizado, mirando cada baldosa por donde ella pasó. Vio sangre, vio barro, vio cabello. Los gritos seguían en su mente_.

—¡Amara!

Salió de su trance con el sonido de un fuerte golpe de vidrios. O el sonido fue antes del grito de su madre, no lo supo bien. Junto a su madre estaba la empleada desde hace 10 años, temblando. Su madre miró a Draco, Amara miraba al suelo y Draco miraba impetuosamente hacia la ventana.

—Lo, lo, lo siento... —la pequeña mujer se lanzó básicamente al suelo a juntar el vidrio.

—No, no —Daphne se paró y acudió a levantar a la mujer por los hombres— Te cortarás las manos. —miró a su esposo, no estaba molesto por la situación, estaba ensimismado en otra cosa— Ve a la cocina, más tarde lo limpiarás.

Amara sonrió agradecida por la voz dulce y se fue corriendo, agradeciendo de lo que se había salvado esta vez. Scorpius vio a la mujer irse despavorida y una sensación de acongojo se aumentó en su pecho.

Esa mujer le tuvo miedo a su padre. Más que el miedo que antes podía haber notado que le tenía. Miró atentamente a su progenitor. Lo miró con tanto ahínco, que se dio cuenta que era producto de la cólera que le estaba generando. Hasta que su padre giró la cabeza, y rápidamente le quitó la vista de encima.

—Querida —Daphne le dio toda su atención—. Hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Scorpius miró rápidamente hacia la ventana. Vio el carro de la peor persona que podía conocer en el mundo. Su tía.

—¿Tan rápido se enteró? —Daphne mostraba decepción en su voz, pequeña, pero ahí estaba. Su rostro dejó todo atisbo de felicidad atrás.

—Anoche mismo mandé a que se le avisara. No me sorprende.

Draco Malfoy sonrió y se levantó de su silla como un hombre feliz.

Scorpius no tardó ni dos segundos en ver los por qué.

Desde que tenía uso de memoria, podía recordar a Bellatrix llegar a su casa exclusivamente por una cosa: venía a buscar algo... O alguien.

—Papá.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo justo en la puerta, giró y lo miró a su hijo de soslayo.

—Sé lo quiero para mi cumpleaños —escuchó a su madre removerse en su silla a unos metros de él—. Quiero a la chica.

Draco giró sobre si mismo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Scorpius sentía que si no se quitaba esa camisa y ese saco, iba a morir porque no podía respirar.

—A la chica —susurró, miró al suelo, por dos segundos, y clavó la mirada en su hijo—. ¿Quieres a Lily Potter?


End file.
